Punishment
by OrangeMint
Summary: "Ini hukuman sayang" Ini semua karena Yoongi tidak menjawab semua pesan Jimin. Jimin x Yoongi Top!Jimin Bottom!Yoongi [MinYoon/MinGa fanfiction] . WARNING ! MATURE CONTENT ! NC CONTENT hhhhh
1. Chapter 1

**~PUNISHMENT~**

 **Author : OrangeMint**

 **Genre : Yaoi Romance**

 **Lenght : Chapter**

 **Main Cast : Park Jimin & Min Yoongi**

 **Main Pair : MinYoon/MinGa**

 **Desclaimer : All off character are BigHit's and their parents. But, the story ofc mine.**

 **Warning : Typo everywhere! Yaoi! DLDR! BxB!**

 **-HAPPY READING-**

Hari menunjukkan pukul delapan pagi, dan itu tandanya stengah jam lagi kelas Yoongi akan dimulai. Bukannya berada di kelas, Yoongi sekarang berada di toilet kampus bersama kekasih bocahnya yang dalam mode ngambek/?

"Hyung, kenapa kau semalaman mengabaikan semua pesanku bahkan telpon ku pun tak di angkat" tanya Jimin mengintimidasi Yoongi.

"Apa masalahmu ?" Tanya Yoongi sarkastik.

"Masalahku ? Masalahku adalah dirimu Min Yoongi! Kau tahu semalaman aku memikirkanmu karena tidak menjawab satu pun dari telpon dan pesanku!" emosi Jimin membuncah hingga memojokkan Yoongi ke pojokan toilet. Untungnya di toilet itu hanya ada mereka berdua.

"Minggir Jim, kelasku akan mulai dua puluh menit lagi" ucap Jimin sambil mencoba menyingkirkan Jimin. Namun usahanya sia-sia karena Jimin tetap menahannya di pojokan toilet, lalu Jimin tersenyum nakal.

"Bocah! Mau apa kau!" bentak Yoongi pada Jimin.

Jimin semakin menghimpit Yoongi, lalu mencium bibirnya, meremas remas junior Yoongi. Yoongi terkejut langsung mendorong Jimin, Jimin mundur satu langkah. Jimin tersenyum melihat Yoongi yang wajahnya bersemu. Lalu Jimin mendekat lagi dan meremas kembali bagian selatan Yoongi.

"J-jim.. Ku mohon errmmhh.. Kelas kuhh.. akan m-mulai lima b-belas menit lagi ughh" ucap Yoongi sambil susah payah menahan desahannya. Jimin mengabaikannya lalu menurunkan jeans Yoongi beserta dalamannya selutut dan mengambil sesuatu dari tas nya.

"Ini hukuman sayang" ucap Jimin lalu ber-smirk mengerikan dan memasukkan benda itu ke dalam man hole Yoongi.

"J-jim maafkan aku, aku tidak ak- ahhhh" ucapan Yoongi terpotong kala benda dalam tubuhnya itu bergetar hebat.

"J-jimm ku mohon emmhh" Jimin tak menggubris, sebenernya Jimin gemas melihat junior mungil Yoongi yang tiba-tiba berdiri tegak. Tapi ia harus memberikan hukuman pada kekasih tercintanya ini. Jimin memasangkan jeans Yoongi kembali.

"Sepuluh menit lagi kelasmu akan dimulai hyung, tidak ingin masuk?" tanya Jimin dengan smirknya lagi.

"Sial ahhhh jika saja setelah ini bukan dosen gila itu yang masuk aku tidak akan masuk kelas ummhh" Yoongi pun berjalan susah payah sambil menahan mulut nistanya agar tidak mendesah gila karena vibrator yang getarannya semakin lama semakin kencang.

 **LANJUT atau STOP ?**

 **Anggap ini sebagai prolog kawan, sebenernya ga bisa bikin FF genre yang begini, tapi suka baca/? Jadilah aku mencoba membuatnya ~**

 **Mohon kritik dan sarannya ^**


	2. Chapter 2

Sudah setengah jam Yoongi berada di kelasnya, dan selama itu pula Yoongi berusaha menahan desahan yang akan keluar dari mulutnya. Untungnya, Yoongi duduk di pojok kanan belakang jadi tidak ada yang melihatnya dengan tatapan aneh.

"Errmmhhh Park Jiminh si-sialannn hhhh" gumamnya sambil mendesah pelan karena benar-benar tidak tahan.

Kelas sudah berakhir, waktunya Yoongi untuk makan. Tapi Yoongi berani bersumpah jika bagian bawahnya sekarang terasa lemas sekali, serta junior mungil milik Yoongi yang menjembul membuatnya malu. Yoongi berusaha berdiri dari tempat duduknya, di saat ia berhasil berdiri, getaran di man hole nya lebih terasa dan membuatnya terduduk kembali.

"Assshhh gila aku gila mmm" racau Yoongi.

"Yoongi kau tidak apa-apa ?" tanya teman Yoongi yang tiba-tiba muncul saat melihat Yoongi terduduk. "Kau sakit ?" tanya temannya lagi namun Yoongi hanya menggeleng. Yoongi tak berani membuka mulutnya, takut-takut jika desahan sial itu keluar.

"Oh iya, Park Jimin mencarimu, dia ada di luar" ucap temannya lagi, dan kali ini Yoongi terpaksa menjawabnya.

"Ssuruh d-dia masuk nggh" jawab Yoongi dengan susah payah. Temannya pun mengangguk lalu berlalu pergi.

Tak lama setelah teman Yoongi pergi, Jimin masuk ke kelas Yoongi. Jimin tersenyum jahil melihat Yoongi yang bersandar di tembok penuh keringat.

"Aku tahu kau lapar hyung" ucap Jimin sambil menyodorkan bungkusan berwarna coklat dan soda.

"Matikan vibrator sialan ini ummhh dan b-biarkan aku makan dengan t-tenang uhh" Jimin pun menurutinya, iya tekan tombol off pada remot kontrol yang di bawanya. Yoongi memakan makanannya dengan lahap, Jimin yang melihatnya pun hanya tersenyum.

Setelah Yoongi menghabiskan makanannya, Yoongi pun menatap Jimin.

"Jim, maafkan aku ku mohon.. Ja-" belum selesai Yoongi berbicara pun Jimin langsung menghidupkan kembali vibratornya.

"J-jimmhh" Yoongi mendesah dengan nyaringnya, wajar saja sekarang di kelas tidak ada orang karena istirahat hanya ada Jimin dan Yoongi.

"Hm?" gumam Jimin sambil ber-smirk ria/? Yoongi tak menjawab, hanya mendesah gila karena benda dalam tubuhnya itu semakin kencang. Jimin berjalan ke arah Yoongi, menarik kursi terdekat ke arah Yoongi lalu duduk di hadapan Yoongi.

"M-mau apaah k-kauhh bocah!" teriak Yoongi sambil menggeliat tak menentu. Jimin mengabaikannya, lalu dengan beraninya mengecup,menghisap,menjilat,menggigit leher Yoongi berkali-kali hingga terlihat bercak keunguan di leher putih mulus Yoongi.

"J-jimmhh, j-jangan.." cicit Yoongi. Jimin tak menggubris, Jimin asik sendiri dengan dunianya. Jimin dengan sigap menurunkan jeans Yoongi beserta dalamannya selutut. Yoongi memberontak namun sia-sia.

"Jim ku mohon uhhh i-ini di kelas hh" ucap Yoongi lagi sambil mendesah pelan takut-takut ada yang dengar. Jimin mengelus-elus junior mungil Yoongi, lalu meremas nya pelan. Yoongi semakin menggeliat tak jelas, mendesah gila.

"Jimhhh sshh" desah Yoongi saat Jimin berjongkok dan menghisap juniornya sembari memainkan twinsball lucu Yoongi.

"Sakit hyung ? Pasti sakit sekali, juniormu sedari tadi menegang seperti ini" ucap Jimin sambil mengelus-elus lembut junior Yoongi.

"Maafkan aku" ucapnya lagi lalu menarik keluar vibrator yang ada di dalam Yoongi, Yoongi mendesah pelan saat benda itu lalu membenarkan celana Yoongi dan berdiri. Jimin menggumamkan maaf lagi dan mencium dahi Yoongi.

"Kau ingin kemana?" cegah Yoongi saat Jimin ingin melangkah pergi.

"Hm? Buang air hyung" ucap Jimin lalu pergi meninggalkan Yoongi yang bingung.

 **LANJUT/UDAHAN ?**

 **Haluuuu maafkan yha Cuma sampe sini eheheeee**

 **Mau bikin kalian greget bole ? hahaha**

 **Mau dilanjut atau udahan ?**

 **RnR juseyo ^**


	3. Chapter 3

Tak lama setelah Jimin ke toilet yang katanya ingin buang air kecil, Yoongi beranjak dari tempat duduknya berniat mencari Jimin. Entah kenapa Yoongi tak enak hati pada Jimin. Yoongi menelusuri lorong-lorong kampusnya itu, memasuki bilik-bilik toilet berharap ada Jimin di sana.

Yoongi sudah memasuki semua toilet pria yang ada di kampusnya tetapi ia tak dapat menemukan Jimin. Satu-satunya yang ada dipikirannya adalah _"Apa jangan-jangan Jimin salah masuk toilet ya?"_

Yoongi berjalan kembali menuju kelas nya namun dengan pikiran yang masih penasaran kemana Jimin sebenarnya. Yoongi sudah tiba di depan kelasnya namun ia teringat sesuatu. Yoongi urungkan untuk memasuki kelasnya tadi dan berlari tak tahu kemana.

Setelah di rasa sampai di tempat tujuannya, Yoongi perlahan masuk ke dalam.

"Ah, aku melupakan toilet ini" ucap Yoongi, bukan hal yang mustahil jika Yoongi melupakan toilet ini, toilet ini berada jauh sekali dari kelasnya, tetapi dekat dengan kelas Jimin.

Yoongi masuk ke dalam toilet tersebut, samar-samar ia mendengar suara seseorang dari salah satu bilik yang ada di toilet tersebut.

"Uhmm ahhh~" Yoongi terkejut bukan main. _"Apa orang itu sedang melakukannya sendiri?"_ pikir Yoongi.

"Hhhhh mmm" Yoongi terlihat berfikir kembali, ia seperti mengenali suara itu. Itu terdengar seperti-

"Uhh Yoonhgi hyunghh"

-Jiminnya.

Dengan sigap dan pasti, Yoongi mendobrak salah satu bilik yang diyakininya di dalamnya terdapat Jimin yang sedang memuaskan hasratnya sendiri.

BRAKK

Yoongi mendobrak dan Jimin terkejut.

"Aa.. H-hyung" ucap Jimin kikuk dengan tangan kanan yang masih memegang juniornya sendiri dan tangan kiri menggaruk-garuk tengkuknya canggung.

"Apa ini yang kau sebut 'buang air kecil'?" tanya Yoongi sinis. Jimin membetulkan celananya dan berdiri di hadapan Yoongi.

"Maafkan aku hyung.. Aku sungguh-sungguh minta maaf, tadi pagi saat melihatmu, aku terbawa emosi karena kau tidak menjawab pesanku semalaman, dan tiba-tiba aku bernafsu" ucap Jimin.

"Aku sungguh menyakitimu hingga jam istirahat bahkan sampai dirimu tak fokus dengan pelajaran. Aku minta maaf. Aku memilih menuntaskannya sendiri dari pada aku menyakitimu" lanjut Jimin. Yoongi yang mendengarnya pun langsung berjalan selangkah lebih dekat dengan Jimin.

"Untuk apa kau melakukannya sendiri jika memilikiku? Jika ada aku, kenapa kau melakukannya sendiri?" tanya Yoongi.

"M-maksud hyung?" Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Jimin, Yoongi dengan perlahan menurnkan resleting jeans panjang Jimin lalu menurunkannya bersamaan dengan boxer hitam yang dikenakan Jimin. Yoongi tersenyum, lalu dimainkannya junior Jimin yang sudah menegang.

"H-hyung- ah~" Yoongi terus memaju mundurkan kepalanya, menjilat, menggigit, menghisap junior Jimin dengan nikmat. Tak lupa tangannya juga bermain di twinsball Jimin dan membuat Jimin semakin menggila.

"Yoongi- hummm hahhhh" desah Jimin ketika cairan putihnya kelua di dalam goa hangat Yoongi, Yoongi menelannya tanpa rasa jijik.

Jimin menyuruh Yoongi untuk berdiri. Yoongi pun menurut, tanpa babibu Jimin langsung menerjang bibir mungil Yoongi. Di lumatnya pelan lalu beralih ke leher putih mulus milih Yoongi. Jimin menjilat lalu menghisap hingga terdapat bercak kemerahan.

"Mmmmmhh J-jimh" desah Yoongi saat Jimin menjamah lehernya serta tangannya yang bermain nakal di nipplenya.

Jimin terus mencumbu Yoongi, ia tanggalkan kaos yang di kenakan Yoongi entah bagaimana caranya. Jimin menciumi dada Yoongi, memberinya tanda bahwa Yoongi adalah miliknya. Di hisapnya nipple menegang Yoongi yang membuat sang empu mendesah.

"A-ahh~ Jiminiehh ughhh"

Jimin pun seketika berhenti dari aktifitasnya dan menatap Yoongi, meminta izin aoakah ia boleh melakukannya atau tidak. Dan Yoongi hanya mengangguk.

Jimin dengan cepat melepas jeans Yoongi beserta dalamannya, Jimin berjongkok dan melahap rakus junior mungil Yoongi.

"Ummhh uhhh" desah Yoongi sambil memainkan rambut Jimin. Jimin terus saja melahap junior mungil itu, sesekali ia menjilat twinsball Yoongi, lalu man hole nya yang sudah sangat membutuhkan junior besar Jimin di dalamnya.

Setelah acara foreplay tadi dirasa cukup, Jimin memerintahkan Yoongi untuk mengemut ketiga jarinya. Setelah itu tanpa basa-basi Jimin memasukkan tiga jadinya langsung ke dalam manhole Yoongi.

"Ugh J-jim ahh" racau Yoongi. Jimin mengeluarkan jari-jarinya lalu berdiri dan membalikkan Yoongi untuk membelakanginya.

"I'm your daddy now, babe. Call me daddy or you got the other punishment" bisik Jimin.

"U-ugh daddy~" ucap Yoongi sambil menggoda Jimin dengan menggoyang-goyangkan pinggulnya yang membuat man hole berkedutnya terlihat.

"Menggoda ku hm?" bisik Jimin sedangkan Yoongi tak menjawab dan masih dalam acara 'mari menggoda Jimin'.

Jimin mendekatkan Juniornya ke manhole Yoongi lalu memasukkannya dengan sekali hentakan.

"Ahhh! Appo" ringis Yoongi.

"Maaf hyung" ucap Jimin lalu mengecupi punggung Yoongi.

Jimin mulai memaju mundurkan pinggulnya perlahan. "Lebih cepat jim ahh" ucap Yoongi.

"Kau lupa babe?" bisik Jimin lagi.

"Ah~ ku mohon daddyh~ lebih cepat uh"

Jimin menyodok manhole itu dengan kecepatan maksimum/? Yang mempuat Yoongi melayang entah kemana. Tak lupa kedua tangan Jimin ikut bermain, kanan memainkan junior Yoongi sedangkan yang kiri memilin-milin nipple menengang milik Yoongi.

"Daddyhh uhh I wanna-"

"Together baby~" potong Jimin, lalu mempompa lebih cepat dan-

"AHH~" mereka pun mendesah bersama.

"Lelah hm?" tanya Jimin, Yoongi mengangguk lemas.

"Kita membolos hari ini" ucap Jimin sambil membetulkan pakaiannya dan memakaikan pakaian Yoongi kembali, lalu menggendong Yoongi menuju parkiran kampusnya.

"Terimakasih hyung, saranghae" Jimin mengecup kening Yoongi yang tertidur di gendongannya.

 **-END-**

 **Woooooo apaini? Ewh banget. Receh tau gaaa TT ku gabisa bikin adegan naena yang hot. Ini udah maksimum huhu dan cepet banget ya hahaha ku harap ini tidak mengecewakan.**

 **Terima kasih untuk semua yang sudah review Ffgajelas ini. Makasih buat yang udah ngikutin ceritanya, TT**

 **BIG THANKS TO:**

 **ALL READER. BAIK ITU YANG UDAH REVIEW ATAUPUN SIDER ^^**

 **Vtan368 | princexod | divkookie | RenRenay | valeriee9498 | Burble | MinJiSu | minyoonlovers | faka'yoongi | SyugarMint | dsamly | sooindri09 | Park RinHyun-Uchiha | gguey | syaksyak2907 | Bang Tae | suga-sdck | yoongiena | Sheepwool | dan para guest ^^**


End file.
